She Could Be
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis is 16 years old, a junior in high school, and has no girlfriend. His best friends, Lauren Johnny's sister and Two-bit sister Sam are very close. What happens once he sees one of them in a different light? *On Hiatus!*
1. Chapter 1: Detention and the DX

I'm not a troublemaker

**I'm not a troublemaker. Honestly. I don't go around looking for trouble, but sometimes it just seems to find me. I walk home from detention because it's not that long of a walk, and I like the time to think. I got detention because some stupid Soc pushed me into a locker and I decided to fight back. Not a very smart move for me seeing as I only have almost a year left in high school. I'm Ponyboy Curtis and I'm 16 years old. I live with my brothers Soda and Darry. Soda's 19 years old and works at a gas station near our house. My oldest brother, Darry, works for a construction company. He's in his twenties. My parents died in a car accident when I was 13. My friends, Johnny and Dally, died when I was 14. Johnny and Dally were part of my gang. Johnny was my best friend. He was only 16 years old when he died. Dally was 17 years old when he died just after Johnny. I miss them, even though Dally was cold and had a look in his eyes that was just as cold as he was. Johnny had a little sister, her name is Lauren and she's in my grade Dally had no brothers or sisters. My friend Two-bit who has no job and is in his twenties and is still in high school has a little sister, her name is Samantha, and she's in my grade. Sam, Lauren, and I have grown closer since Johnny and Dally died. Anyway, I decide to go into the DX (the gas station where my brother and his friend, Steve work. I don't like Steve at all and I'm 100 percent sure he feels the same about me.) I'm addicted to Pepsi and I usually come to the DX after school to get one and talk to Soda. I open the door and the bell rings. I walk inside and I see Sam sitting at the counter, I sit by her.**

"**Hey, where were you? Soda's been worried." She says as I smile.**

"**I got in another fight with a freakin' Soc. He pushed me into a locker. I fought back. I had detention."**

**Sam laughed and said sarcastically, "Darry's definitely not going to notice that black eye of yours."**

**I laughed and looked around the DX for Lauren.**

"**Where's Lauren?"**

**Sam shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. **

**I notice her drink is Pepsi. Instead of asking for a sip, I steal her drink and take a sip. We've known each other for years, so we don't even ask anymore for drinks or a fry or whatever.**

"**Hey!" she says with a laugh.**

**I laugh as she takes it back from me. **

"**Where's Soda?"**

**Sam takes another drink of Pepsi and then says, "He's in the back working on a car. They haven't had much business today."**

**I nod and look around. Sam and I are the only ones in the DX.**

"**Let's go to the back." I say as I take my books and drag my friend behind the counter and to the back of the DX in the garage where I see Soda working on a car. I see Sam stumble behind me and almost fall. I laugh as she glares at me. Soda comes out from under the hood of the car.**

"**Hiya Pony!" He says with excitement.**

**Did I forget to mention Soda is the extremely hyper one? Besides Sam when she gets candy… not a pretty sight. Believe me.**

**I laugh at my brother and Sam does too.**

"**What about me?" She says with a pout.**

**Soda smiles and I can't help but smile. His smiles make everyone smile.**

"**I already saw you." He says with a laugh as Sam punches him in the arm. **

**Soda has yet to see my eye, until Sam says, "Have you seen your brother's black eye?"**

**I glare at her. She just shrugs and smiles. I smile back. It's hard to be mad at her. She's just like Soda in that way, she can get anyone to smile no matter the situation they might be in.**

"**Ponyboy, what in the world did-" my brother starts but I interrupt.**

"**A stupid freaking Soc pushed me against a locker and I fought back. I got detention. That's why I was late."**

**Soda showed me a disapproving look.**

"**Darry is going to flip a lid once he knows you got in another fight."**

**I nod my head. **

"**At least you won! You did win right?" Sam asks randomly.**

**I laugh and say, "Don't I always?"**

**Sam shook her head and says, "Nope.. Remember that one time you pushed a Soc into the principle and you got like beat up plus you got detention for like 3 weeks! Oh yeah. Also, you got grounded for like.. EVER!"**

**I laugh at the memory. **

"**Don't ya think you should be working?" I ask my brother because he is just standing around listening to my conversation with Sam.  
"Probably." He says as he continues to stand and doesn't move an inch.**

**Sam and I laugh.**

**I really hope ya'll like this. It's a new one and I don't know how it's going to turn out. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Mustang

After Soda finally gets back to work, Sam and I decide to go to my house and do our homework

**After Soda finally gets back to work, Sam and I decide to go to my house and do our homework. I grab a Pepsi before I yell bye to Soda. Sam and I walk and talk about one of our final days as juniors at our high school. I look at the dirt as we walk through the lot. That's when I notice a blue mustang in front of us. I stop in my tracks and pull Sam back with me.**

"**What the heck Ponyboy!" Sam exclaims as I pull her back to where I am.**

**I point at the mustang after I sit my Pepsi and books on the ground. Sam puts her books next to mine and we both stare at the 4 Socs coming our way.**

"**Get behind me." I say to Sam.**

"**Pone, I can handle my own with-" She starts to say but I interrupt her.**

"**Get. Behind. Me. Now. Sam." I say with fierceness in my voice that has never been there before.**

**I am surprised as she gets behind me. I glare at the same soc that I beat up today. **

"**What the heck do you want?" I say with anger as I keep Sam behind my back.**

**Before the soc answers I whisper quietly to Sam, "Run. Now."**

**She looks at me. I feel her glare.**

"**Now Sam." I say ordering her.**

**I don't watch her run, but I can hear her feet hit the ground with every step she takes. No soc catches her and I let out a breath I was holding.**

**AN: I know, it's extremely short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffy. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

"Well

"**Well.. **_**Ponyboy..," **_**The soc, that I beat up earlier that day, says my name with disgust and continues, "I don't like being beaten in front of my friends. Now, it's your turn to get beat up."**

**I sigh as I put my hands in my pockets trying to look cool. I notice 2 other cars park behind the blue mustang. I see 4 guys get out of the first car and 4 get out of the other. I take a deep breath as I see all of them come at me with anger in their eyes. I fight with my best against the 12 soc's. I beat up a good of 'em but there is still at least 7 coming to me and beating me up. I feel getting kicked in the ribs and I yell out in pain. **

"**Shut up Greaser!" They yell at me at once. I wish Sam would hurry up. **

_I can't take this much longer._

**Somehow, I got the strength to beat 5 up and the other 2 ran to their cars. I breathe deeply as I want to pass out. I want to sleep, but I don't. I pick up Sam's books, then my own and start heading toward the DX. My ribs hurt like heck and my head feels even worse. I make it to the door of the DX where I see Sam crying and talking to Soda and Steve at the counter. I feel the books slip from my hands as I collapse on the ground. I can hear voices in the background but they seem so far away. I want to open my eyes, but I can't. I try again but they won't budge. I hear Soda say, "CALL 911! Pony stay with us please… Pony.."**

**I feel the darkness overcome me. I can't help it. I can't stop it. All I can do is watch as my eyes are filled with darkness.**

**AN: I know this one's short too. But I wanted a cliffy again.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital and Lauren Confesses

I woke up in a white room where the sun was shining through

**I woke up in a white room where the sun was shining through. I groaned at the light. My head hurts as I look around the room. I notice Soda sleeping in an uncomfortable position in a hospital chair. I smile and I try to talk but that's when I notice the tube in my throat. I start to choke and my eyes feel with tears, because I can't breathe. I try to calm myself down, but it doesn't work. I throw a cup on my bedside table to Soda to wake him up. He immediately jerks up in the chair and looks at me. I look back at him while continuing to choke on the tube that's down my throat I point to the tube and he runs and calls a nurse into my room. She doesn't look older than me, surprisingly. She looks about my age.**

"**Ponyboy, I need you to cough when I get to three Okay?" The blonde haired nurse asks me**

**I nod.**

"**1…2…3"**

**When she gets to 3, I start coughing. The tube comes out easily and my mouth feels dry. She smiles at me and pours water into my mouth. **

**After I finish off the water, I smile and say, "Thanks."**

**She just smiles and walks out the door. I look at Soda and I smile. He smiles back and we start talking.**

"**How long have I been in here?" I ask my older brother.**

**Soda leans back in the hospital chair as he answers, "About 2 to 3 days. How ya feelin?"**

**I shrug but then pain starts to come at me. I close my eyes.**

"**I've been better."**

**Soda nods as he watches me.**

"**You've got a dislocated shoulder." He says as he continues to stare at me.**

**I nod and stare back at him.**

"**Whatcha starin' for? Am I really that handsome?" I joke as I see my brother laugh.**

"**I was just a'thinkin. I should call Darry and the gang."**

"**Wait. Where's Sam and Lauren?"**

**Soda turns around after looking down the hall.**

"**They're a'comin. Be right back."**

**I nod and smile as my brother walks out of the hospital room. I hear Sam and Lauren talkin' to Soda and I smile even more. I watch them squeal at the doorway of my room and run towards me. They both give me a hug.**

"**Ow. Watch the shoulder ladies." I say with a laugh.**

**Sam and Lauren pinch me.**

"**Sam! Lauren! What the heck was that for?" I say as I touch my face where I was pinched.**

"**For passin' out at the DX and makin' us worry." Lauren answers.**

**I just laugh. **

"**Well.. I'm sorry for passin' out from beating up 10 Soc."**

**Lauren and Sam have shocked looks on their faces.**

"**There were 10?!" Lauren exclaims.**

**I say, "Actually there was 12.. the two got so freakin' scared they ran to their cars."**

"**I knew I shouldn't have left you there." Sam says quietly as tears roll down her face.**

**I reach up, even though it kills my arm, and wipe away her tears with one hand.**

"**Sam, this wasn't your fault. I'm okay. I survived."**

**Sam just nods and sits down on the window side of my bed. Lauren continues to stand.**

"**Lauren, what's wrong?" I ask as I turn to face her.**

"**I don't know if I should say now.." She says as she sits down in the other chair on the other side of my bed.**

"**Come on. Tell me." I beg with Puppy dog eyes.**

**She smiles a little and says, "I think I'm in love with… Soda."**

**AN: Cliffy! Haha. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cafeteria

Lauren POV

**Lauren POV**

**I can't believe I just said that. Especially in front of my two best friends. Especially Ponyboy. I feel my cheeks become red as soon as the words leave my mouth. We are all really quiet until Soda comes into the room. I blush even more at his entrance.**

"**Hey guys. What's up?"**

**I don't look at him, I just say, "I'm going to uh.. go to the place.. with the food.. and the chairs..and the tables.. yeah.. uh. Bye." I say quickly and exit the room. I breathe heavily as I stand outside the room. **

**I hear Soda talking with confusion filling his voice, gah how much I love his voice, "What the heck was that about?"**

**I don't want to hear the answer to his question, so I just run to the elevator. I push the button and tap my foot impatiently. I see Two-bit, Steve, and Darry coming down the hall. I push the button faster. **

**I hear Two-bit's voice, "Hey! Lauren! Wait Up!"**

**I look at them and look back at the elevator. The elevator dinged and I quickly got inside and closed the doors. I sighed to myself as I pushed the button to the cafeteria. **

**Soda pov**

**I am so very confused right now that it's not even funny. **

**I ask my brother and Sam, "What the heck was that about?"**

**They are both quiet, which is unusual. **

"**Tell me." I beg.**

**Sam is the first one to speak as she says, "She hasn't ate since yesterday afternoon. Her Dad gave it to her pretty hard last night."**

**I sigh and look back at the door. **

"**I think I'll go talk to her and see if she wants to talk about it."**

**I know that I only want to see her because I've loved her for a long time. I just don't know how to say it to her or if she even feels the same.**

**Pony interrupts my thoughts about Lauren by saying, "um..Good idea."**

**I say bye to my brother and Sam as I exit his room. I see Two-bit and the rest of the gang but I want to talk to Lauren. Alone. I walk to the elevator and get in quickly. I push the button for the cafeteria and smile to myself as I picture Lauren's black hair with her beautiful smile. I sigh as I picture her perfect eyes.**

**Two-Bit Pov**

"**Weeeelllllll Then! I see how it's going to be Ms. Lauren AND Mr. Sodapop!" I say as I see Lauren get into a elevator, then a few minutes later Soda.**

**Darry and Steve laugh. I smile as we walk into Pony's room. He's looking a lot better than he's looked the past couple of days. I'm glad to see the kid finally off that freaking tube that he was hooked up to.**

"**Howdy Kid. Good to see ya awake." I say as I lean against the extremely white hospital wall.**

**Pony smiles and says, "Hey ya'll. Hey Darry."**

**Darry gives Pony a hug and they talk for a while and I decide to go down to the cafeteria. Sam and Steve decide to join me. After a couple of jokes on the way down, all 3 of us walk out of the cafeteria. We never expect what we see. Soda and Lauren sitting at a hospital table…kissing.**

**AN: How was it? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lovebirds

Author's Note: Okay, here's an update

Author's Note: Okay, here's an update! Sorry it's been a while, I've been out of town. Okay, someone told me that the word Freakin' wasn't used until like the 80's. So, lets just say that this story is AU. I'm going to say right now that this story won't always have perfect grammar because.. we all make mistakes and I'm sorry. I know I switch POV's and stuff a lot so I'm sorry for that to! Anyway.. on to the story!

_Flashback: A few minutes earlier (Before Two-bit arrived in the Café with Sam and Steve)_

_No one POV_

_Lauren sat at a random table all alone eating some chips when Soda came into the cafeteria. She didn't notice as he sat down next to her._

"_Hey Lauren. What was up with that in the hospital room?"_

_Lauren choked on the chip that was currently in her mouth and finally swallowed it._

"_Soda. Good gosh you scared the heck out of me (Sorry I don't cuss)"_

_Soda laughed and flashed her his beautiful smile. Lauren felt herself smiling back at him._

"_Sorry. It seemed really awkward in the hospital room. Something wrong?"_

_Lauren stuffed a bunch of chips in her mouth to avoid answering his question once again._

"_Lauren.. come on. You can tell me anything. We grew up together."_

_Lauren finished eating her chips while thinking, __Sure, I can tell you anything..I just can't tell you I've been in love with you since 6__th__ grade._

"_I know. It's just.." Lauren starts to spill her true feelings for him but then says something else, "My parents. They've been drinkn a lot more these days. Bruises are getting' a lot worse than before…" Lauren choked back a sob, "Johnny and Dally."_

_It wasn't really a lie; her parents had been beating her more lately. Soda nodded understandingly. He wished he could tell her how he really felt about her. _

_Suddenly, he blurts out what he's been holding in for a long time, "I love you Lauren."_

_Lauren looks up from her chips and stops eating. No one says anything for a couple of minutes._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I know you don't feel the same..I'm sor-" Soda starts to apologize but is cut off with lips on his. Soda smiles into the kiss._

The teenagers feel eyes on them as they continue to make out.

Then they both hear Two-Bit say, "Well, it's about time you two kids got together!"

Lauren POV

I pull back from kissing Soda and saw Two-bit, Sam, and Steve all smiling at us. I blush and just look away from the gang. I don't even look at Soda.

"Laur.. can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asks with a smile on her face.

I just nod as I get up and walk with Sam over to a trash can.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam says with a smile as I throw my chips away.

"Nothin's goin on." I say while staring at the ground.

"Yeah right. Come on, tell me!"

I smile as I tell her what happened in the past few minutes.

"That's great, Lauren!" she squeals and hugs me.

"Yeah. I've been waiting forever for this! I'm so glad something good has finally happened in my life."

Sam smiles at me as we walk back over to the boys.

Soda pov 

I look at Lauren who just blushes and I look down as I feel my face getting red.

"Laur.. can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asks Lauren and I see out of the corner of my eye that she nods and gets up.

I smile as I watch them walk away. _Lauren looks so cute when she blushes, _ I think to myself.

I look up at Two-Bit and Steve with a smile on my face.

"What the heck.." Two-bit starts.

I tell them what happened a few moments ago with a big smile on my face.

"Good for you buddy." Steve says and playfully punches my arm.

"Yeah. You got a job and a girl. I'd say your pretty lucky." Two-bit says with a smile on his face too.

I hear a squeal and turn around to see Sam hugging Lauren. I turn back around to see the guys sitting at the table. I glare at them.

"What?" Two- Bit asks while drumming his fingers on the table.

"Go away while I talk to Lauren." I say quickly as I turn around to notice the girls coming back.

"but.." Two-Bit starts but Steve pulls him out of the chair and out of the cafeteria.

I laugh as the girls come up to the table.

"What's so funny?" Lauren asks.

I smile at her and just shrug. Sam stands around awkwardly and Lauren glares at her.

"What?" Sam says with a knowing smile.

I look at Lauren who is still glaring at Sam.

"Oh.. okay. Catch ya lovebirds later." Sam says as she walks out of the cafeteria.

I turn in the chair to face Lauren as soon as I do, Lauren says ,"I love you, too Soda."


	7. Chapter 7: A Visit From Carol

Chapter 7: A visit from Carol

Pony pov

I sit here in my room, just listening to Darry go on and on about how I don't use my head. He found out about detention. I lean back against the soft pillow and wait for him to stop riding me. Finally, he stopped.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll be home early alright?"

I nod and smile as he ruffles my hair, even though I hate it when he does that. I wave as Darry exits the hospital room, looking at me with that 'don't-get-in-any-trouble-or-I'll-skin-you' look. I just laugh and try to think about something else. Strangely, only one thing pops into my head. Sam. I think about her laugh. I think of all the memories that we've shared.

_Sam sure is pretty. Wait. When did I start thinking-_

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" a woman asks, while stepping into the room. She has brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She wears a tight suit and I don't need to have her tell me where she's from. Social Services.

"Yes?" I say, using the manners that are usually locked in a closet, hidden away.

"I'm Carol Johnson. I'm from Social Services."

Inwardly, I cringe. What're you supposed to say to that? I mean really, am I supposed to nod? Am I supposed to shrug like I don't give a crap, even when I do give a crap? I stare at her in silence until she moves forward.

"I've heard you've been causing a lot of trouble lately."

Wow. Carol really jumps into things. She's one of those people who take action first and ask questions later, I suppose. I shrug, not knowing what to say. Carol gives me a hard look. Sure, I've gotten into trouble lately, but not if the other person hasn't deserved it.

"If I had my way, you'd be in a juvenile camp before you even had the time to blink, but since this is _regulation_," She spat the word out like it was a poison," I have to talk to you and your brothers."

I try my hardest to bite my tongue.

"My oldest brother just left for work."

She raises an eyebrow and writes something down on a sheet I can't see.

"Well, where is your other brother? Sodapop, I believe his name is."

I glare at her as she says Soda's name. She makes it sound like my parents were high when they picked out our names. Before I can say anything, Sam walks into the room laughing with Two-bit.

"Excuse us. We're in a meeting." Carol snarls at my friends.

That was enough.

"Hey, Carol." I say loudly, she turns toward me with a evil look and I continue, "I understand that you basically hate my guts and that you think I'm a hood, but that gives you no right to talk bad to people you don't even know."

I don't know where the heck my courage came from, but I like it. Stunned, Carol takes a step back with a shocked look on her face.

"You will be hearing from me within this week, _Ponyboy._" Carol snaps and walks out the door, her high heels clicking loudly down the hall.

"What was that about?" Two-bit asks as he sits down.

"Social Services." I say while rubbing a hand over my face.

Darry wasn't going to like how I handled this. At all.


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Readers,

(This is for you quietperplexedandslightlyhurt)

I'm sorry that I had New Story still in the summary, I didn't change it. It wasn't on purpose, I just didn't really notice. So, forgive me for being human. I'm sorry, once again, for apparently thinking my "readers are too dumb or something to realize this isn't new", which I don't think my readers are dumb. I don't really think anyone is reading this story anymore and I felt like updating. It's not a trick or a joke. It makes me mad when someone assumes something of me when they don't even KNOW me! Anyway, I'm SORRY once again for making a mistake. Hopefully, I'm forgiven.

~Troyella07~


End file.
